Líos Amorosos
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: No era buena idea,que te dejen mal frente de tú novia, mucho menos, cuando esta se enojara y no fuera comprensible como otras novias; lo más seguro era, que una vez dejado el despacho, esta lo golpearía hasta más no poder.Ahora la idea de que hablaran a sus padres, no parecía tan mala, por lo menos, el trauma de las abejas hubiera sido menos doloroso, que los golpes de Hiyori.


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

 **Notas:** Se supone que es una semana algo estresada y con mucho trabajo, entonces me veo aqui, subiendo este fic que nació hace dos dias, gracias a un incidente. Me decidí por esta pareja, ya que su fandom casi esta muerto ;A; no entiendo porque no hay mas historia de ellos, en fin, aquí esta mi pequeña aportación XD espero que les guste.

P.d: tengo varios oneshot de distintas parejas, a ver si esta semana lo subo XD

 **No se les olvide comentar :D** siempre es bueno recibir algun comentario o sugerencia.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva y en comillas** -Pensamientos.

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

* * *

 **Summary** :Definitivamente, ir al despacho del director no era buena idea, peor aún , cuando te dejan mal frente a tu novia, mucho menos cuando esta se enojara y no fuera comprensiva como otras novias; lo más seguro era, que una vez dejado el despacho, esta lo golpearía hasta más no poder.

Ahora la idea de que hablaran a sus padres, no parecía tan mala, por lo menos, el trauma de las abejas hubiera sido menos doloroso, que los golpes de Hiyori.

* * *

 **Líos amorosos**

(Capitulo único)

" _ **Quien dice, que el amor es fácil"**_

— ¿Saben, el porqué están aquí?—delibero el director, una vez que ambos jóvenes tomaban asiento.

Yamamoto Genryuusai era el director de la secundaria " Soul" desde hacía menos de 40 años, era un hombre de edad avanzada, algo cascarrabias y estricto, debido a su edad. Nadie sabía cuál era su edad exactamente, aunque muchos decía que llevaba más años, de lo que podían imaginar.

—No—asevero la chica de cabellos rubios, ojos avellanos y de baja estatura, quien no despejaba la vista del piso.

Hiyori Sarugaki cursaba, el segundo año de secundaria, era de fuerte temperamento y algo bravucona, normalmente nunca se metía en problemas (la mayoría de las veces); solía golpeara a sus amigos, cuando colmaba su paciencia o decía algún chiste referente a ella, si eso ocurría, los chico procuraba no ir durante un mes, para no soportar la ira de su amiga, lo curioso del asunto era, que su historial se mantenía limpio, a pesar del carácter de la chica.

— Seguro jovencita—con 40 años como directo de la secundaria " Soul" y 15 años como maestro en la misma ,el profesor Yamamoto era una leyenda en Karakura, su forma estricta de dirigir y administrar, era conocido por toda la cuidad, así como su amor y orgullo por su escuela.

Misma que se veía amenazada por las hormonas de un par de adolescentes. Como director, había visto de todo en esa escuela, no se sorprendió de tener aquella pareja en su despacho, por lo menos en ese mes, había atrapado a ocho parejas en actos indecorosos.

—En mis tiempos, esta clase de cosas no ocurrían—murmuro para sí mismo, tratado de acomodar sus idea y lo que haría con ese par de mocosos, no dejaría que tantos años invertidos en su escuela, fuera desprestigiados por la juventud de ahora— ¡Oh, claro que no!

Shinji y Hiyori se vieron, mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por sus rostros.

" _Debería jubilarse"_

" _Espero que la prefecta Yoruichi no aparezca, no necesito más problemas con Hiyori"_

—Director Yamamoto, no cree que.

—Antes, los jóvenes tenían más respecto por sus mayores—bufo—debe responderme cuando yo le hable, jovencita, en mis tiempo, esto no ocurría.

—En la era de los dinosaurios—Sarugaki gruño, arrugado la nariz.

Pero el director parecía más interesado en otra cosa, que en el sarcasmo de la joven.

—Joven Hirako, quiere ilustrarlo con su respuesta—lo miro directamente.

" _Vamos con la presa más débil"_

— ¿Disculpe?

—Aparte de inmoral, también sordo—tosió levemente—quiere que le recuerde la pregunta anterior, ¿sabe por qué se encuentra aquí, niño?

Shinji arrugo la nariz, acaso lo llamo niño

" _No soy un niño, soy un hombre"_

Shinji Hirako, era por lo menos, un año mayor que Hiyori, tenía alrededor de 15 años, su cabello rubio lo traía hasta debajo de sus orejas, poseía unos hermosos ojos grises y una extraña sonrisa, que a los ojos femeninos, era encantadora; era alto y caballeroso, lamentablemente era aun muy inmaduro y en vez de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, prefirió evadir cualquier responsabilidad.

Su lema era, niega todo, aunque te atrapen en el acto, niégalo.

—Estamos aquí, por el hecho que el profesor Aizen vino acusarnos de cometer actos indecorosos—sonrió—cuando yo y mi compañera aquí presente, estábamos hablado sobre la tarea de mañana; no soy nadie para decir esto pero, el profesor Aizen me odia y solo busca motivo para mandarme a la dirección.

—No quiera ofender mi inteligencia Hirako, en primer lugar, tanto usted como Sarugaki , van en diferentes grados—ambos se encogieron de hombros, mientras la mirada del director los intimidaban—en segundo, creó que el profesor Aizen ,se suma a todos sus profesores que lo odian joven.

—El los manipulan, nadie se da cuenta, pero está loco—alzo las manos exasperado— quiere su puesto, no dudo que pronto usted pase a mejor vida.

—Lo que acaba de decir es irrelevante—se tallo los ojos y suspiro cansado—Aizen los mando aquí, con el único propósito que paremos su indecencia.

—Todo lo que dice, es mentira.

—Oh, ahora resulta que todo lo que dice es mentira—miro a los dos jóvenes.

—Es obvio, que miente—manifestó irritado

—Acaso el miente, cuando dijo que usted le estaba dado RCP* a Sarugaki.

Hiyori gruño entre dientes, posado su vista en el suelo, evitado todo contacto con la mirada del director, sus mejillas y orejas estaban rojas.

— ¿Hiyori?

—Eso es mentira—intercedió—Nosotros no nos estábamos besado, no para nada, es solo que Hiyori se sintió mal y yo como buen caballero que soy, intente ayudarle dándole aire.

— ¿En la boca?

—Se estaba desmayado—alego.

— ¿Y usted es doctor? —Shinji se calló, no había forma de ganarle al director, mismo que no cedería tan fácil, Yamamoto quería y deseaba que sus jóvenes alumnos no sucumbiera a las tentaciones de la vida, muchos menos que hiciera cosas inmorales en su escuela; mientras él fuera el directo de Soul, no permitiría tal cosa.

—Directo yo.

—No me ha respondido Shinji, ¿por qué le estaba dado respiración, de boca a boca a Hiyori? Si no eres doctor, incluso—el directo bajo la mirada, leyó nuevamente lo que decía el reporte de Aizen— ¿le estaba revisado la lengua? —los miro horrorizado.

" _Hay dios mío, esto no ocurriría en mis tiempos"_

—Eso es mentira—exploto indignada Hiyori —Fue solo un beso, no hubo ni lengua, ni otro tipo de cosas—se defendió la rubia, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió—digo, el miente, no paso nada de eso.

— Señorita Sarugaki, usted una chica tan seria, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo tan inmoral? Mas siendo una señorita, no me quiero imaginar lo que dirán sus padres—los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos completamente—hablado de ellos, ¿acaso saben que tiene novio?

—No somos novios—mascullo por debajo, pensó que el viejo directo no la había escuchado, grave error, el tenia un buen oído, a pesar de su edad.

—De verdad, Shinji ¿acaso Hiyori, no es tu novia?

— ¡Eh,novia! No, ella es solo mi amiga.

—No sabía que los amigos se besara en la boca, tampoco que se acostaran muy cariñoso en los campos de futbol, ni mucho menos que estuviera encima del otro—leyó con atención lo último.

" _Oh dios mío, que le pasa a los jóvenes de ahora, ¿a dónde iremos a parar?_

— ¿QUÉ? Eso sí es mentira—la chica por fin se dignó a ver al director— ¡Ese hijo de su maíz, me esta difamado! Ahora si me las pagara.

—Señorita Sarugaki, cuide ese vocabulario—suspiro cansado, tal vez ya era hora de jubilarse—en medida a esta situación, no me quedara más que llamares a sus padres

— ¡No! —grito Hiyori.

— ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Porque puedo y debo lo hare joven Hirako, llamare a sus padres—ambos jóvenes se pusieron pálidos—vean el lado positivo, por fin se conocerán los consuegros—sonrió Yamamoto.

—Está loco, si mi madre se entera de esa basura que dijo Aizen, tenga por seguro que me envía a un convento de mojas—en solo imaginar, lo que le haría su madre Kirio si se enteraba, así como era de amorosa, también era muy estricta cuando se trataba de castigarla.

—Bueno, lo hubiera pensado antes de hacer aquella indecencia—arqueo la ceja—porque no lo tomas con calma, así como lo hace Shinji.

— ¿CALMA? Acaso nos sabe lo que me hará mi madre, ¿no sabe quién es Rangiku?, no, ella nunca me lo perdonara y siempre me lo recordara, incluso lo publicara en su fb, escribirá de ello en la revista donde trabaja, luego vendrán las charlas de las abejas, noo, otra vez esa charla—de forma alterada, Shinji recordó cuando su madre le hablo de sexo y la vergüenza que paso en aquella ocasión.

Se abrazó así mismo y comenzó a moverse patéticamente.

—Eso fue patético—la jovencita vio cómo su novio perdida el control, desvió la manera avergonzada, hacia el director—Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo Yamamoto-san, no creo que sea necesario hablar con nuestros padres, digo, esto puede quedar como una advertencia, a dos inocentes jóvenes que solo sintieron un pequeño impulso hormonal, un simple beso ,pff quien no ha besado hoy en día, ¿no cree? oh magnifico, guapo e inteligente, director Yamamoto, deje esto como una advertencia.

—No, no, no, el mundo está cada vez peor, antes, el dar un beso significaba mucho, al grado que los novios no se lo daba, hasta que contrajeran nupcias; eso hablaba de la decencia de la pareja. Si fueras mi hija, te lavaría la boca con jabón y cloro.

—Por suerte no lo soy.

—Además, no puedo dejarlo ir con solo una advertencia, puesto que Hirako ha incumplido nuevamente en esta situación, tan solo meses atrás, le di el mismo sermón y ahora se encuentra aquí nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo que estuvo aquí?

—Oh, noo, no es cierto, claro yo nunca he estado aquí, es la primera vez y

— ¿Shinji?

Toc,Toc

Shinji sonrió, alguien había interrumpido en el despacho del director, que suerte tenia.

—Adelante

—Permiso directo—interrumpió una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos dorados.

—Pasa Yoruichi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Profesor, quería avisarle que el ingeniero ya llego y se encuentra ahora en el área de computo arreglado las maquinas, hey Shinji otra vez aquí —sonrió, puesto el chico al verla palideció más de lo que ya estaba, en un intento en vano, Hirako comenzó hacerle señas con los brazos— ¿Acaso te volvieron atrapar con otra chica?

Uno, dos, tres, fueron los segundo en que Shinji vio pasar su vida y todo gracias a la prefecta Yoruichi, que como siempre, andaba de boca floja.

— ¿Con otra? —la supuesta novia arque la ceja, regalándole una mirada a su futuro ex novio.

—Sarugaki ¿Qué haces aquí? —miro a los dos rubios, entonces comprendió la señas de Shinji—No me digas que caíste en la redes de Hirako, pobrecita, te romperá el corazón, como lo hizo con las tres chicas anteriores.

— ¿Tres chicas anteriores?

—Bueno, las de este ciclo escolar.

—Vaya, eso no me lo habías contado ¡ESTÚPIDO PELADO! —resalto las últimas palabras.

—Director Yamamoto, sugiero que nos castigue pronto, necesito irme—el chico prácticamente se había levantado y acercado más a la pared cerca de la puerta—recordé que mi madre, me pidió que le hiciera un mandado.

— ¿Ella o tus ex novias? —replico la rubia de ojos avellanos.

—Jovencitos, cálmense por favor.

—Tuviste el descaro de negarme como tu novia, pero a las otras tres no, acaso crees que estoy pintada, imbécil.

—Hiyorita no es lo que parece.

— ¡Me negaste frente a viejo!—refuto indignada.

— ¡Viejo! ¿Quién viejo? —alejo ofendido el director.

—Mi Hiyorita ellos miente—se defendió Shinji, ignorado las quejas del director—Te juro que esas chicas no era mis novias.

—Oh claro que no lo era. Así como no lo soy yo—grito enojada

—Hey chicos, cálmense por favor, esto no es un mercado para andar gritado—intervino Yoruichi.

—Eres un imbécil Shinji—lo señalo—bien me lo decía mis amigas, eres un maldito pervertido.

—No soy un pervertido, yo solo le doy amor a todo el mundo—intento acercarse—Te juro que esas chicas no significaba nada para mí, tu eres mi único y verdadero amor.

Los jóvenes empezaron una larga y acalorada discusión, por su lado Yoruichi y Yamamoto observaba la escena con interés, era como si estuviera jugado un partido de pin pon, lamentablemente Shinji era apaleado.

— ¿Quiere que les mande los repostes para mañana, director? —el directo embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

— No, lo dejaremos pasar esta vez. Creo que el joven Hirako tendrá mucho que explicar y será mejor, que hablarles a sus padres y calentarle sus cabezas, supongo que luego de esto, lo pensara dos veces ,antes de hacerlo, nuevamente

—Director, usted sí que es diabólico.

No había peor cosa, que una novia enojada y eso mismo lo sabría hoy, Shinji.

Definitivamente, ir al despacho del director no era buena idea, peor aún , cuando te dejan mal frente a tu novia, mucho menos cuando esta se enojara y no fuera comprensiva como otras novias; lo más seguro era, que una vez dejado el despacho, esta lo golpearía hasta más no poder.

Ahora la idea de que hablaran a sus padres, no parecía tan mala, por lo menos, el trauma de las abejas hubiera sido menos doloroso, que los golpes de Hiyori.

 **Fin =)**

Omake

Una vez terminada su jornada escolar, Yoruichi se puso en marcha hacia su casa, mientras conducía su viejo mercedes, visualizo a lo lejos a un chico del instituto, venia cabeza abajo, casi podía oír los sollozos de él. Detuvo el carro frente a él.

—Hey Shinji ¿Por qué tan solito, donde esta tu novia? —pregunto curiosa.

El chico alzo el rostro.

—Uhh, eso se ve doloroso.

—¿Usted cree? —dijo con sarcasmo, el chico traía el ojo derecho, completamente morado.

—Sí que sabe golpear ¿no?

—Ni se lo imagina—suspiro.

— ¿Y hiyori?

—Se fue.

—Bueno, al menos ya paso todo, no crees—bromeo la chica.

—Yo no estaría, tan seguro—el chico recordó como su novia, lo había golpeado, lo peor de todo es que le gusto.

Tal vez ,el golpe le había afectado la cabeza.

 **Ahora si fin =P**

* * *

 **RCP*** significa reanimación cardiopulmonar. Es un procedimiento de emergencia para salvar vidas que se utiliza cuando la persona ha dejado de respirar o el corazón ha cesado de palpitar, cosa que a hiyori no le pasó xD

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Este fic se basó un poco a un caso que tuvimos en la escuela donde trabajo, en este caso no fue el Director, si no el subdirector quien dejo en vergüenza a la pareja, peor aún, frente a varias compañeras de trabajo, pero la cereza del pastel fue que mi amiga, lo quemo frente a la disque amiga xD quien resulto que no era la novia, puesto el chico tenía otra, en otro grado XD a diferencia de hiyori, ella no le golpeo, si no que se indignó y se fue caminado lejos de él.

Todo lo demás fue inventado, incluso los diálogos no pasaron así , de hecho el subdirector es un relajita de lo peor xD viera los comentarios y preguntas que les hacía, en fin, .XD cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.

 **Curiosidades:**

 ******* Originalmente seria de 3 paginas este oneshot, termino siendo 7 hojas y un omake XD todo gracias a mi amiga, que me comento que vio al chico irse solito, ese dia XD LOL es cruel, pero aun nos reimos :P

 ******* La frase de "esto no ocurriria en mis tiempos" es del capitan america XDD cada vez que steve lo dice , no me dejo de reir.

 ******* Para que no quedara algo Occ , tuve que ponerle el toque de hiyori XD

 ******* Shinji adquirió un fetichismo, luego de que lo golpeara su novia XD

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **20-05-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran :P**


End file.
